Currently, types of electronic devices in market for a consumer to choose are increasing day by day. For example, electronic devices for communication, such as cell phones, and tablets or the like. To satisfy the demand of the consumer for miniaturization of electronic device, wearable electronic devices (such as, smart watches) have been developed.
A battery with high-capacity could not be installed in the wearable electronic device due to its small volume. As a result, endurance of the wearable electronic device is bad, and the wearable electronic device needs to be charged frequently.
How to improve endurance of the wearable electronic device is an urgent problem to be solved in the art.